For all eternity
by VenXIV
Summary: Cloud sighed as he landed with a thud where the hell was he the last thing he remembered was fighting Sephiroth in the dark depths.Light radiating off of him gave him a limited amount of power this was Tifa’s, light meant for another his true light was in


**For all eternity**

Chapter one

Cloud sighed as he landed with a thud where the hell was he the last thing he remembered was fighting Sephiroth in the dark depths.

Light radiating off of him gave him a limited amount of power this was Tifa's, light meant for another his true light was in the heart of his one true love.

"Your light will soon vanish and the darkness will soon take over" spat Sephiroth.

"Like I give a damn what you think" roared Cloud as he charged his foe,

Sephiroth noticing his sudden movement charged the Ex-Solider and the two clashed swords Cloud glared at his opponent. Sephiroth smiled and knocked Cloud clean into the air Cloud counted by sending a bolt of light at the one winged angel.

But Sephiroth dodged with ease; he flew at Cloud and the two clashed blades in a furry of strikes neither one gaining a vantage over the other.

Cloud landed on the ground and looked up at Sephiroth who was still high in the air damn I need to find a weakness his mind screamed.

"Yo spikes thought you could use a hand, Vince over here" a familiar voice laughed

"Barret what the hell are you doing here?" Cloud asked

"Now's not the time" Vincent responded.

Cloud nodded and jumped into the air closely followed by Vincent, Sephiroth laughed and charged Cloud and Vincent

A furry of bullets could be heard bellow Barret was buying them some time. Cloud clashed swords with Sephiroth and Vincent cast fire sending blue flames at Sephiroth but with no avail Sephiroth kicked both Cloud and Vincent knocking them to the ground.

"Shit even with the three of us we can't get a scratch on him" shouted Barret.

"Time to end this excuse for a fight" laughed Sephiroth he raised a hand in the air "Meteor come to me" he yelled.

But before he could finish casting a Black haired man clashed blades with Sephiroth Cloud recognised the man instantly it was his best friend Zack.

But Sephiroth was too strong and knocked Zack to the ground.

"Cloud the four of us need to work together, we can bring him down together" Zack shouted.

Cloud removed the bandages around his sword and through it into the air Zack dived into the air and grabbed Clouds sword.

Vincent turned into his gallant beast form and took to the air with Barret stood on his back the two charged and Barret started shooting while Vincent. Attacked Cloud flew over Zack and grabbed his sword striking Sephiroth several times then Barret grabbed his arm and span Cloud around him.

Finally Vincent sent a wave of dark energy at Sephiroth blinding him and Cloud unleashed Omni Slash striking Sephiroth several times Cloud then punched Sephiroth in the stomach light radiating around his fist.

And light passed through Sephiroth's body.

"Stay in my memories, and take the darkness with you." Shouted Cloud

"I will never be a memory." Replied Sephiroth and he vanished

Cloud landed next to his friends and fell to his knees the light had take away his energy Zack, Barret and Vincent crowed him and one name escaped his lips "…Aerith" and Cloud blacked out.

"Aerith there you are" Tifa exclaimed as she walked up to where Cloud had vanished and now her best friend was sat watching the sky for him.

"Oh….umm Tifa I was." Aerith stuttered

Tifa smiled and sat next to Aerith, she knew that Aerith was in love with Cloud and that Cloud loved Aerith it pained her to know that Cloud loved another. But she had grown to accept it and had moved on with her life.

"Looking for him again?" Tifa asked

"Oh so you noticed huh." Aerith responded her usual happy self had all but vanished.

"You…. Love him don't you."

Aerith sighed and nodded slowly she loved Cloud with all her heart and nothing would ever changed that he had promised her that he would come back to her and that promise gave her hope.

"I love him with all my heart I would die for him." whispered Aerith.

"And he loves you, I can tell" responded Tifa.

"How do you kn…" but before she could finish the sentence a familiar voice called them.

"Tifa, Aerith is that really you."


End file.
